Trust Me
by MysteryProf
Summary: "Do you trust me?" is a simple question when asked. But is it really that simple when it comes from Potty Prof? Lucy finds herself bounded in rope to a chair with no recollection of how she got there... And from across the room, one lone silhouette glares at her like she's the worst criminal of all.


**A/N: So this is my very first Mystery Room fanfiction! I hope I did alright with Lucy's accent.  
I wrote this because I wanted to write Potty Prof as a more... murderous character. This was the result.  
**

* * *

**Trust Me**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with the darkness surrounding her; the room being lit up with the occasional crack of night time lightning through the windows. The rain poured down like buckets and in front of the window Lucy could make out a silhouette that she could notice despite her blurred vision.

"Prof? Wot's going on?" Lucy couldn't remember how she even got where she was. How did she get here? Was she in Mystery Room? Lucy went to go brush a piece of hair out of her face when she discovered that she was stuck in a chair, her hands bound with rope, as well as her feet. "Wot's wit' all this!?"

Alfendi turned from the window to face her, crimson hair in disarray as golden eyes stared down Lucy like she was a vicious criminal. Lucy's eyes could make out the shape of a knife in his right hand, reflecting off some of the moonlight.

"Potty Prof!" Lucy gulped, her heart jumping up to her throat and beating like a drum as he approached her. "Wot are you doing wit' that knife?"

"Do you trust me Lucy?" Potty Prof slowly paced a circle around her; ignoring her last question.

"I do Prof, but-"

"But _what_!? Do you not trust **me**? Is that what it is?" A wicked smile formed on his lips and he stopped pacing right behind Lucy. Time seemed to stand still as Potty Prof did nothing, building Lucy's suspense. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before she spoke.

"I don't know wot you think you're doing Potty Prof, but this isn't funny any-"

Potty Prof's hand shot out from behind, covering Lucy's mouth to prevent her from screaming as he held the blade against the soft flesh of her neck, almost causing a deep cut to form. "It's **him** you trust, isn't it? If it was **him** holding the blade up to your skinny little neck, you'd still trust him. But **me**? That's a different story, and that's where I have a problem.

"Prof… Please stop… You're 'urting me." Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she muttered her words under his constricting hand. Potty Prof was scaring to death.

"Answer me DC Baker! Not only do you trust my pathetic other half, but do you trust **me**? Do you trust both of us equally?"

"I… I do…" Lucy's words were barely a whisper, the blade still pushed up against her skin. She was surprised when just a second later it was dropped down into her lap and her rope bindings were being untied.

"Lucy… I'm so sorry." Alfendi's voice took a lighter tone to it, but was still filled with the sound of self-loathing. "I don't know what happened… I don't-"

"Its okay Prof… I'm sure Potty Prof didn't mean to be so-"

"No Lucy, everything he did was clearly intentional. It didn't have to be that rough, but he meant what he did." Alfendi grabbed the knife off of Lucy's lap to dispose of it, but she rushed him with a hug before he could do so.

"Oh Prof, I were scared for my life! But I knew in the end I could trust you." Even though Potty Prof had almost killed her, she still trusted both of the Profs; after all, they were the same man.

"And that's where you fail Lucy Baker."

"Wot!?" Lucy's eyes widened with shock as she looked up to see that she was now hugging Potty Prof who was already back in control.

"You shouldn't have trusted me Lucy; that's one thing you should never do. I played my little interrogation game with you for kicks; could've killed you, but that ruins it. Why not real up close and personal?" Lucy didn't even have enough time to react and push him away from her.

There was a sharp pain that tore through Lucy's chest as Potty Prof's knife sliced into her torso just inches from her heart; blood sliding down from the wound, soaking her green jacket. Lucy slowly collapsed to the ground as she slumped downwards on Potty Prof, grasping at his lab coat. She knew she was going to die; there was no doubt about it. Lucy never would have thought in a million years that she'd die by the hands of Alfendi Layton. As the blood pooled around her and she drew her final breaths, all she heard was him.

He was _laughing._

* * *

"Lucy! Are you alright!?"

Her eyes flew open to be met with alarmed amber ones leaning over her; it was Placid Prof, and she wasn't even sure if she was relieved to see him. He watched her as she sat up from the sofa and quickly glanced around room. She was still in Mystery Room, but the place was well lit up with the sun's rays through the window; there wasn't a single hint of rain. Lucy looked down at her chest; there was no blood running down it; there was no knife, no pain.

"I'm alright Prof, but wot 'bout you?" Lucy tried to sound like her usual self, but that last image of Potty Prof still danced in her head.

Alfendi quickly deduced that his assistant must of had a nightmare… but what could have made her scared enough to let out such an ear piercing scream?

"I was finishing up the paperwork for our last case while you were asleep on the sofa and I heard you scream. What happened?" Concern and curiosity was sketched onto Alfendi's face, but Lucy couldn't dare to tell him that he, well, Potty Prof, had killed her in her dream.

"It's nowt to worry 'bout Prof; it were jus' a dream. You don't 'ave to be concerned 'bout summat that isn't real." For a moment, the dream _had_ felt real to Lucy, but just for a moment.

Seeing that Lucy really was alright, Alfendi returned back to his desk and resumed working on the stack of papers resting on the edge of his desk. Meanwhile, Lucy got up from the sofa and shifted over to the window, observing the bustling city.

_'She's obviously hiding something from us; any simpleton could see through that poor excuse of an answer!'_

_'Yes, but she doesn't want to talk about it.'_

_'Then I guess __**I'll**_ _have to question her later…'_

_'I don't think that would be the best for her.'_

Lucy was still looking out the window, not breaking her gaze from what was outdoors. The nightmare's events lingered in her mind and something clicked, making her think back; back to the words of Diane Makepeace at Forbodium Castle.

"_Do not trust Alfendi Layton."_

* * *

**So yeah... After writing this, I think I'm going to give writing Lucifendi fics a shot; make my writing a bit more positive. Leave a review if you want. (Reviews are my life blood! :D)  
**

**-MysteryProf**


End file.
